Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricant oil additives and more particularly to a process for decolorizing such additives.
Many lube oil additives are known to perform their functions properly despite their dark color which they impart to the oils they improve. Dark-colored lubricating oils generally are not acceptable to consumers. Accordingly, there is a need for a process whereby dark-colored lubricating oil additives can be decolorized so as not to darken such oils.